


Worthless without you

by Liamthewriter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamthewriter/pseuds/Liamthewriter
Summary: As long as chie had known her yukiko and chies relationship had been simple but after seeing her gain strength she felt some sort of... attraction





	1. Insecurities to desire

**Author's Note:**

> THE DAWN OF YUKIKO AND CHIES RELATIONSHIP this is my favorite P4 ship...

Chie and the rest of the investigation team had been in a bit of a stupor since Narukami's departure in spring it had only been a few months and he was due to return today but it felt like something vital was missing chie approached the inn with an unrelenting vigor she knocked on the door and to her surprise yukiko was waiting for her to knock they had had a study session that day but for some reason decided to meet at yukiko's it was interesting to say the least the last time she had been there was mid September just after the culture festival that was a fun night if a little hectic she still had to properly get back at yosuke for that they entered yukiko's room and sat down chie groaned and looked at yukiko a defeated look in her eyes "no matter how many times I go over the material I just can't wrap my head around it math is the worrrst!" But her concentration wasn't being helped being around Yukiko, after yukiko had awakened to her persona chie had started to feel something different something she didn't want to admit she felt love and not the kind you feel towards a friend or family member the kind she knew most of her friends knew but one she only wished she knew she had an unrelenting crush on Yukiko it was weird she didn't know how to deal with it so she just bottled it up but it was becoming so much more hard to not give in bit she knew yukiko didn't feel the same way about her and didn't want to make things awkward but today she just felt lonely and defeated the crush was starting to creep up on her she just couldn't keep hiding it but knew she had to wait yukiko finished teaching a formula to her as she got up and went to get some food "hey chie you want anything" " you already know" Chie replied with a cheeky grin yukiko returned a few minutes later and put the food down on her desk chie knew that her little crush would sneak in sooner or later so she decided to beat it to the punch Chie looked yukiko in the eye "Hey yukiko can I tell you something?" Yukiko looked curious and nodded chie mumbled "Well you know how I've had a crush for a while?" Yukiko nodded chie looked her in the eye and said it " it's been on you." Yukiko looked stunned but chie didn't have time to think her crush got the better of her she cradled yukiko's face in her hand and their lips locked chies mind was buzzing "oh god I just kissed yukiko she'll push me away and things will be awkward an-" but to Chie's surprise Yukiko returned the kiss and a few minutes passed as they refused to pry away from the other Chie decided to be the responsible one for once and pulled away Yukiko seemed to have just realized what they just did and immediately blushed a crimson color Chie said softly "aren't we meeting our friends at Junes?" Yukiko nodded shyly Chie got to her feet and asked " so does this mean you and me are... A thing now?" Yukiko smiled weakly "I guess" chie and yukiko got going to Junes only to apscond to the train station to wait for Narukami's return yosuke paced impatiently as he waited for his boyfriend's return naoto and Rise were sitting making idle chat and Chie and Yukiko wanted to scream at their friends that they were together but Yukiko told her they should wait till Narukami was back and thankfully that didn't take long that bowl head of grey hair was all they needed to see yosuke hugged him so tightly chie swore his face was turning purple and as such the time had come to tell their friends of what had happened Chie started with "Soo me and yukiko have something to say!" Narukami shot them a curious look " and this is?" Yukiko then blurted out "Chie and I kissed!" Narukami looked shocked and then rolled his eyes "about frickin time." The investigation team was back together at last at least for a few days but that was more than enough for now...


	2. Breaking the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko and chie have just become somewhat more intimate not knowing what they are they go on their first actual date and some unwanted guests tag along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to make this chapter kinda funny and from that description you know whats coming

Chie and Yukiko's kiss had sent shockwaves through their relationship Chie didn't know what they were they agreed they were a thing but what was the thing they were? Chie had been conversing with yukiko not daring to step on that minefield that was what they were right now but Chie had decided to bring it up "uh Yukiko?" Yukiko looked at her curiously "Yes Chie?" Chie twiddled with her fingers "What exactly are we?" Yukiko gave her an interested look "I don't know but I think we should at least go on a first date before we decide on that one" Chie nodded in agreement they however felt six other eyes staring at them being at Junes with their friends this wasn't the best time but Chie only had Yukiko on her mind and had to ask, Yosuke said with confidence "Well for one you really gotta get better at this days after this kiss and you're just now talking about your relationship!?" Narukami squeazed Yosuke's hand tighter "Yosuke learn to have tact" Narukami flicked yosuke playfully and yosuke in return kissed Narukami Chie looked at them with a fed up look "You two are gross." Public affection was definitely the friends that were in relationships strongsuits Chie didn't think she would ever understand it Rise then piped up "hey you two should go where me and Naoto went for our first date." Chie eyed Rise curiously "where was that?" Rise smiled mischevously " It was a really nice restraunt in Okina" Yukiko looked at Chie "that's actually a good idea how about it?" Chie nodded excitedly about two days later Chie was rummaging through her dresser and finally found the dress she was looking for "AHA"  
Chie changed quickly and rushed out the door and got on her scooter to meet Yukiko at Okina this was the day the day they would try to make this work she parked and walked up to Yukiko excitedly and said "c'mon Yukiko let's get inside!" Chie and Yukiko walked inside the restaurant Yosuke poked his head out from behind a building "coast's clear!" Yosuke and the rest of the investigation team enter the restaurant and look eagerly at the two girls on their date Naoto said quietly "we have to be quiet if we don't want them seeing us" narukami nodded in agreement as they began to quiet down as Chie ordered the steak on the menu and saw a very distinct head of gray hair almost immediately ralizing what was going on she thought to herself "Those assholes! Spying on my date" but she did her best to ignore it and focus on her date Chie decided to talk about their life "So uh do you think that this could be a regular thing?" Yukiko placed her hand on Chie "I know I want it to do you?" Chie looked shocked "are you kidding I wouldn't have asked if i didn't!" Chie eyed Yukiko and Gave a good second or two of thought and went in for a kiss and they kissed a second time and for that moment Chie almost forgot her friends were spying on her and as they payed the check Chie wandered over to her six other friends in their booth Yosuke chuckled nervously "Chie what a coincidence running into you here." Chie glared and then shook her head "You're lucky that i'm in a good mood" Chie turned around and left with the girl she was there for and just before they parted ways Chie asked Yukiko a big question "so what do you want us to be?" Yukiko smiled gently and gave her a kiss and said "I want you to be my girlfriend what about you?" Chie could feel her face burning red and said to Yukiko "U-Uh I feel the same way." and then Yukiko stopped her just before she left "If we tell your parents you're staying over you can stay" chie nodded and decided to text her parents and they said she could stay there and decided to tell Yukiko "we should just talk about the state of things right now okay?" Yukiko nodded "That's what I was planning on doing." Yukiko and Chie walked into the inn and Yosuke freaked out "SHE'S STAYING OVER!" Rise shot him a quick glare "They're talking here that TALKING" the rest of the investigation team went home as Narukami and Yosuke defect to have a night of their own. inside of the inn Yukiko and Chie talk about their relationship Chie said "Soo We're girlfriends?" Yukiko looks at her "yep but were the rest of our friends really spying on us?" chie glares "Yeah..." Yukiko burst out laughing "Snrk HaHaHaHaHa!" Chie looked at Yukiko "it's not that funny." Yukikos laughter died down "I know but your reaction was" Chie looked at her lovingly "yeah yeah." chie rests her head on Yukiko's shoulder and sighs "Y'know this is nice" Yukiko begins stroking Chie's short head of brown hair "It really is" Chie and Yukiko leave to yukiko's room for sleep and they get to bed Chie's dreams had been filled with events of the previous days it had all been a blur, kissing Yukiko, fighting all of her friends, and now a date! Chie's life had been starting to become her idea of a fairy tale finally dating the girl she had had a crush on for the better part of a year this was perfect for her and hopefully it was the same for Yukiko she couldn't focus on that she was with her girlfriend she shouldn't be dwelling on the Knitty gritty she should be living in the moment not wondering what will happen she knew she could relax this was real this and it was perfect.


	3. Narukami's Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well the title says it all Narukami leaves for a while till maybe next chapter let's just say this is following the golden timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like people moping around and Chie and Yukiko being a bit more close is that the term i dunno but hey that happens

Junes was the same as always, kids running around ,mothers trying to stop the kids and the investigation team sitting in the food court. today was the day before Narukami's inevitable departure Yosuke pouted at him "Are you sure you have to go?" Narukami looked sad "Sadly I do." Chie was kicking her feet idly and Narukami and Yosuke were still needlessly showing public affection and Chie said playfully "Blegch do you need to do that here?" Narukami shot her a cheeky glance "give it time you'll be doing the same." Chie shook her head "yeah yeah" Yukiko squeezed chie's hand unknowingly Chie returned the hand holding without making a fuss out of it and Rise exclaimed "aaaaaw!" Chie glared at her "Y'know you and Naoto are just as bad as Yu and Yosuke!" Naoto blushed furiously "w-we are not!" Yukiko snickered another one of her usual laughing fits was coming on and Chie could see it coming from a mile away "Snrk Hahahahahahahahaha oh- oh I can't breathe oh my stomach ah..." Chie smiled lovingly at her "you are just adorable" Yukiko looked at her confidently "I know." Narukami looked sad "I really don't wanna wait till June to come back here" Kanji looked at him and said "I get it but that's the way it's gotta be man." Teddie punched him in the arm "ah Kanji you're no fun!" Kanji looked dead serious "Ted do that again and I WILL kill you." Teddie whimpered in fear. the rest of the day passed and as Narukami and Yosuke entered the Dojima residence Narukami felt something strong cling to his leg "Big brooooo I don't want you to go!" Dojima looked at Nanako "Easy girl he'll be back in about a month so just be patient." Nanako pouted "But I don't wanna be patient" Narukami knelt down "hey Nanako I'll be back real soon so everyone here already'll play with you isn't that right yosuke?" Yosuke gave a cheerful smile "You got it!" Nanako's face lit up "Yay!" Narukami and Yosuke went up to Narukami's room to pack for Narukami's departure Yosuke looked more sad than anything "Y'know it's just like last spring I feel more sad Than I do relieved." Yu gave an agreeing nod "I feel the same" but Yu and Yosuke finished earlier than expected so they watched some T.V and went to bed the next day Everyone was at the train station driven to tears Nanako more than most and as Narukami got on the train everyone ran to the end of the train platform waving him off and after everyone took yosuke to Junes and bought him Ice cream in which yosuke was eating slowly but he was eating it Chie and Yukiko defected to talk more about their relationship Chie began with "so...uh do your parents know?" Yukiko shook her head "no I haven't had the chance to tell them" Chie looked at Yukiko "neither do mine" Yukiko looked intrigued "well when will we tell them?" Chie shrugged "I dunno" Yukiko gave her a smile and gave Chie a small kiss "well thats fine as long as we're together" Chie looked surprised "when did you become so sappy?" Yukiko looked falsely hurt "Whaaaat me?!" Chie squeezed her hand "Yes you." Chie and yukiko walked back to the table bid their friends goodbye and went back to Aiya to eat Chie was so focused on her food that she barely said a word Yukiko decided to bring it up "You've really got to stop zoning out when there's meat involved" Chie looked at her "I do not zone out!" Yukiko playfully rolled her eyes "yeah yeah." Chie looked curious "so what do you think we're gonna be doing over the summer I know the beach and watermelon will be involved but what else?" Yukiko looked at her "well I think that we should tell our parents about us." Chie nodded in agreement "yeah so do I." Yukiko looked curious " do you think your ready?" Chie shook her head "not yet but I will be soon... I hope." Chie was noticeably blushing but Yukiko Knew just what to do She patted her shoulder and Chie rested her head on it She knew what had to be done so she vowed to tell her parents before the investigation team and Nanako hit the beach she knew she had to.


	4. The birth of Venus... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've played Persona 4 Golden you know what that title is referring to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BEACH IT'S HAPPENIN Nanako gets to smack open a watermelon

Chie had told her parents about her and Yukiko to a surprisingly lukewarm response of "eh your decision" Okay... here parents were fine with it but what about Yukiko's when she met up with Yukiko on the day they were to go to the beach she asked "Sooo how'd it go" Yukiko smiled calmly "Things were a little weird at first but they got over it." Chie let out a noticeable sigh of relief "Okay our parents are fine with us so beach time?" Yukiko nodded dead serious "Beach time." Chie was more than a little curious I mean the last time they were at the beach they were greeted by the sight of Kanji in nothing but seaweed Chie could only imagine that's what Yukiko was remembering "I hope they don't 'reenact the birth of venus again'." Yukiko shuddered "you and me both." as they got to the beach they were greeted by all of their friends playing with Nanako on the beach and the head of grey hair that everyone knew so well at this point Chie looked at Yukiko "we should change" Yukiko nodded Chie and Yukiko walked out in their swimsuits it was somehow more nerveracking this time it felt like she was entirely on display for her girlfriend and somehow this made her more uncomfortable Naoto approached her "feels like you're entire body's on display to Yukiko right? don't worry I myself have been there it gets better if you just don't focus on it." Chie nodded with a determined look on her face "Thanks naoto!" Chie ran over to her girlfriend and the rest of her friends and proceeded to smack open a water melon as Nanako put it They then got in the water about an hour later Naoto shot teddie a glare that pierced through him like a series of daggers "try anything and your hide will hang over my fireplace" Teddie shivered not knowing whether to risk it or not Narukami told him "listen to Naoto. we don't need another birth of venus" Teddie agreed but wore a mischevious smile he definitely wasn't planning on listening to the warning Chie and Yukiko were playing with nanako pushing her floaty around the water and she heard Rise squeal "HEY YOU STUPID BEAR STOP IT" and Chie saw all to clearly where this was headed she told naoto to cover her eyes when they went back to shore and Chie was right Kanji punched Teddie and went back to shore this time though it wasn't Kanji who had the wardrobe malfunction it was Teddie!? Chie told Yukiko and she wore a face that said to Chie "all is lost" Chie, Yukiko,Naoto,Rise,and Nanako returned to shor Nanako took Chie's advice and covered her eyes Chie saw the same sight as last time just with teddie instead Narukami replied with "that's what you get when you do something like that a second time here" Narukami tossed teddie a second swimsuit he bought in preparation for the trip Teddie ran to go change into it and as they were getting ready to leave Narukami shot Chie and Yukiko a Cheeky look "be good you two" Chie looked at him pure anger in her eyes "Oh Shut. Up." Narukami left with Yosuke as Chie called her parents to ask if she could stay over Yukiko's and they went into the inn and subsequently the hotsprings the two were sitting there in the water Chie decided to break the silence "so uh... how was today for you?" Yukiko smiled "it was fun alot like last year only we're together now" Chie inched closer to yukiko in an attempt to bridge a gap Chie was extremely nervous the two were in a hot spring no other girls around them and the two were equally nervous Chie had known Yukiko long enough to know when she was nervous so in an attempt to calm her down she gave yukiko a small kiss and as she was pulling away Yukiko became a little less nervous and pulled Chie back in for a slightly longer kiss Chie was nervous and asked the only question on her mind "so uh do you wanna-" Yukiko looked very much surprised but then gave a dead serious look "Are you sure?" Chie nodded and Yukiko got up and went to Yukiko's room Chie didn't know how she'd gotten into this but she did it and she had to stop her knees from shaking Yukiko patted a spot next to her on the bed and Chie sat down hesitantly and began mumbling Yukiko cradled Chie's face "there's nothing to be worried about" Chie out of instinct kissed yukiko she returned the kiss as the two began to lay down Chie knew where it was going and she couldn't find it in herself to stop it Yukiko grasped chie's breast in her hand and Chie returned the action and continued to sink into this constant bliss she was feeling at the moment and the two share a romantic night together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave a pretty detailed description of what happens before THIS AIN'T AN NSFW STORY DAMMIT so I did what persona does and implied what happened


End file.
